


? - 079

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Artifacts, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Nightcaller and Sunsword clash.





	

Nightcaller laughs. The Sunsword is the weakest of them all.

“Sunsword! Do you fear the dark?” The wielder swings the dark blade up towards the sky, and brings down the eclipse.

The Sunsword wielder hears her allies cry out, but she is blinded by the darkness. And yet, even with the cold air pressing down on her, the metal in her hand remains warm.

“Burn,” she murmurs, as the hunter draws nearer, step by step. The Sunsword comes into view of Nightcaller. Fifteen meters. Ten. Soon, the hunted will be in reach.

The sun stops hiding. The White Stripe. The Line of Brilliance. It bursts into view, casting away the darkness. They both recoil, one because of her eyes, the other because of her hand. A heartbeat starts. The Earth itself pounds beneath their feet.

Nightcaller rushes in, determined to end the fight now that her advantage has been lost, but the heat lashes out at her. She forges through. When assassination fails, brute force can still win. Nightcaller strikes. Sunsword intercepts.

The eclipse is over.

**Author's Note:**

> (2016)


End file.
